character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, likely High 2-A | High 1-B, likely 1-A Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24-25, possibly 1,000 Classification: Plumber, hero Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Longevity, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6. 7 as a ghost), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly; he can heal from Dimentio's conceptual destruction), Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Telepathy (Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi), Non-Physical Interaction (Can occasionally hurt ghosts), possible Dimensional Travel (Can flip between dimensions), Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, and Reality Warping (via Music Keys), Various Power-ups such as the Super Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Fire Manipulation, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Ice Manipulation, The Cape Feather (And several other power-ups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Healing with Pure Hearts. He has access to the abilities of a Music Key (of which is transmitted in his soul), which gives him the following: Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Telekinesis (Mario and Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Mario and Luigi summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, Mario and Luigi could increase their speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Music forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality (Has survived the Void, which is beyond causality) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification with the Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Resistance to Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Bowser's wish on the Dream Stone to make him vanish from existence), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (After Bowser beat the manga kamen and changed the script, the kamen said Mario would win anyways because he always wins. Sure enough, Mario won), Concept Destruction, Resistance to Meta Wish Granting and Evolution Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level, likely High Multiverse level+ (Consistently beats Bowser) | High Hyperverse level (The Dream Depot might be infinite dimensional as hinted from the blog above), likely Outerverse level (Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle. Basically, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too) Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Durability: Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Stamina: Very high (Can perform various activities and travel to multiple regions with no signs of exhaustion. Also completed 100 trials of both Flipside and Flopside while defeating Shadoo and Wracktail in a sitting), limitless with the Pure Hearts Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: Various power-ups, F.L.U.D.D, hammer, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius (Although mostly known as a plumber, Mario possesses numerous and versatile talents, from being able to excel in many sports such as basketball, tennis, and soccer to taking up other careers such as archaeology, education, and engineering. He's even intelligent enough to excel in multiple white-collar occupations such as being a physician and the CEO of a highly successful toy company. Mario is an experienced fighter and expert combatant, battling and defeating a diversity of foes and beings with various magic, unnatural powers and abilities, vastly different technology, and multiple fighting styles. His expertise and fighting prowess even extends back to his earlier years, where he's fully capable of piloting vehicles, skillfully use various power-ups and weapons, and confront an entire alien race invading his planet as an infant. He was also able to beat Jynx, a master combatant, who was so impressed with Mario's fighting capabilities, he renamed his entire dojo after the plumber and made him the master. Mario has gained so much skill that he's capable of completing trials such as The Perfect Run, Tubular, The Impossible Pack, and more, where Mario's incapable of suffering so much as a single hit. Mario's multiple accomplishments have made him famous worldwide. Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads. Over time, he can successfully translate Yoshi language, Chain Chomp language and even Shroob language. Built a fully functional submarine out of nothing but a bathtub and water pipes) Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Mario | With the Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1